


I Can't Help Falling In Love

by SukiSushi123



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiSushi123/pseuds/SukiSushi123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatsuki Shinobu is head of the second year delinquents and whose father is the principal of Marukawa High. Even though he's thoroughly bored with life he has found someone who makes his heart flutter. Takahashi Misaki, who doesn't seem to have a free moment to spare. Will Shinobu ever get a chance to tell Misaki he loves him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh! I'm really excited to see how this works out. X) I absolutely adore the ShinobuXMisaki pairing... well actually I could ship Misaki with anyone... except for Miyagi or Aikawa... and Haruhiko, even Fuyuhiko for that matter. B/c yes I could see Misaki with Asahina, but not really Isaka... But don't let me stop you from writing a fic about any pairing! You could probably do it wonderfully - I don't think I could do it, though.
> 
> Anways... yeah. I'm really excited b/c I'm hoping to make this really long. And I will say again, hoping. I'm not even sure if I could do it but I'll try. d-(*u*)-b
> 
> *For now, I guess the rating will be T but it will go up eventually.*
> 
> **If you haven't guessed yet, the titles will be Elvis Presley song titles... I actually think its pretty good but that might be, b/c I really couldn't think of any title names. But then this song came up and tadaaa! Yes, I love Elvis Presley and No, its not like a "Song Fic" or something but the titles will have to do with the chapter... I think** 
> 
> ***
> 
> The first chapter, bwaaa!
> 
> I hope you like it, cause I do. (suprisingly)
> 
> Umm, yeaaah Usagi-san and Takahiro will be together (i'm sorry if you don't like that Q.Q ) But Nowaki and Hiro-san are still together! X) But Risako and Miyagi are still married -_- ... but eventually you'll see Isaka and Asahina! :D'
> 
> I don't know... I like Shinobu and Misaki... I hope you like it too!

"Takahashi! No sleeping in my class!" Hiroki noticed that the brunette had slept since the very beginning of class. He itched to throw something at the offender, but opted not to when the youth flinched and stood up quickly. There were dark circles under the student's eyes and Hiroki wondered why the kid hadn't been getting enough rest. There were no tests anytime soon, so staying up late studying shouldn't have been an issue. Maybe the kid was sick, so he offered something that didn't come out of his lips very often. "Are you alright? Do you need to visit the nurse?"

Misaki was shocked by the offer but decided to take it up quickly, "Errm, yes, Sensei. I haven't been feeling very well." But that actually wasn't the case. It was his brother and Usagi-san's fault. They'd been doing a 'Countdown To Christmas' and apparently last nights "gift" was continous sex all night long. Even though Misaki's room was in a separate part of the first floor he could hear his brother and Usagi-san's love-making throughout the entire night.

"Well, let me write you an excuse. But it would be wise that you come and get the notes later today." Normally Hiroki wouldn't make such offers, but Takahashi was a good student. Granted he wasn't very intellectual, or good at memorizing things, but the kid managed to put in a lot of effort into his studies - which Hiroki admired. Most kids his age were either; naturally gifted at learning or just swug at it hoping to hit the mark, which none of them ever did and then would try to put the blame on the teacher. Of course if a student even dared blame Hiroki for their own mistakes, the teacher set them back in line. But that was besides the point, Misaki was neither of those. He wasn't a good learner, it was simple as that but he always tried. It almost seemed like he didn't want to let anyone down, but Hiroki could never guess who it was that he didn't want to let down. He finished writing the note and sent the youth to the nurse's office.

Misaki was very grateful for Kamijou-sensei's public display of kindness. It made him feel special. Any other student would've probably gotten a hardcover textbook to the face, but Misaki was apparently an exception. Before coming to Marukawa High, Misaki had heard all the horror stories of the 'Kamijou Demon' and hearing that the so-called 'Demon' would be teaching his Japanese Literature class unlike previous years when he taught Honors Japanese Lit. Misaki was terrified. He remembered his terrifying first day, when everyone received some form of scolding whether it be about moving too much in their seats or asking a question at an inappropriate time. Thankfully, however, by the time the first big test came around, Misaki was on good terms with the gruff teacher.

As he crossed the campus to get to the nurse's office in the main building, a cold gust of winter wind blew and Misaki's body shivered quite violently. His thick sweater wasn't going to get him by the winter, he would ask Usagi-san to go shopping with him when he got home. Shrugging deeper into his sweater he sped up his pace to get the main building more quickly. As he passed the Science and Tech. building he noticed a group of kids huddled into a corner, they were laughing and complaining about the cold but it also looked like they were smoking. Misaki frowned upon this sight. He thought it was a shame that these young kids were already smoking at such a young age.

He'd seen first hand what this did to young kids. When Misaki first met Usagi-san, the silver-haired novelist was seventeen and had a few books out, - one which had won an award - and was a very heavy smoker. Being young, the gradeschooler didn't understand what exactly Usagi was doing except that it smelled bad and the teen did it a lot. However, after Misaki and Takahiro's parents passed away and the brothers moved in with Usagi-san, the man always seemed to be in a lot of pain. Sometimes he would break out in a cold sweat and Takahiro would have to lay him down in their room. When Misaki would ask what was wrong with Usagi-san, Takahiro would look at Misaki with sad cheerful eyes and explain to Misaki in a way the 7-year-old would understand.

* * *

"You know those sticks he always had in his mouth?" Misaki knew was his brother was talking about because he never liked the smell of them and they would make him feel sick, he nodded an waited for his brother to continue. "Well, his body is really used to them, but yours isn't. You know how you get sick sometimes? It's because your body is very sensitive to smoke. Since he wants us to live with him, he decided to stop using them so you wouldn't get sick. But even though he wants to stop using them, his body thinks he still needs them so his body makes him sick so it can get what it wants. It's very hard for him, so we both have to support him as much as we can, okay?"

At that time there were still parts of what Takahiro said that Misaki didn't understand, but he got the gist of it and was very happy that Usagi-san would go out of his way for Misaki's sake.

* * *

Fearing that one of the smoking teens might ask him to join them, Misaki walked even faster hoping to evade the terrible fumes that came out of their circle. Even though he kept walking, he could still smell the smoke and it started to make his lungs hurt, he coughed a little and felt better.

His cough, however, did not go unheard. Shinobu, who had just finished his third fag, glanced around upon hearing the light cough in the background. At the sound, his heart did a little flip and his mind raced with thoughts of being able to see that significant someone. He felt like he recognized that sound, but wasn't sure if his heart wasn't just being paranoid. Still looking around, he backed up out of the group, eyes still searching for the only thing he wanted to see now.

And there he was, Takahashi Misaki. It wasn't necessarily a rare beauty to see this divine creature, it was just rare to actually see him alone and actually walking.

Any chance Shinobu had at laying his eyes upon his beloved, the brunette was either talking to a teacher or friend, or was very focused on class. Any other time was because Misaki was running around because he was most likely late for something. With his heart racing, he dashed over to where the brunette was. "Misaki-kuuuuun!"

Upon hearing his name, said teen's legs stopped , his heart stopped, he even held his breath, almost willing himself to dissappear into thin air. He knew this voice a little too well. It was Takatsuki Shinobu, the Dean's son, and most importantly head of the second year delinquents. One wrong move and Misaki would be dead meat. He wanted to stay as far as posible from this guy, but the gray-eyed kid wouldn't stay from him! Hearing the footsteps get closer, Misaki braced for impact, not even bothering to turn around. But nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes of silence and was shocked to see two clear gray eyes looking right back at him.

"Hi, Misaki! Its been a while sinc- Misaki! Are you okay? You look so tired! Were you heading to the nurse's office? Here, I'll carry you." And with that Misaki was whisked off in this unwanted person's strong arms. He'd almost forgotten how tired he was, but the combination of the warm building, and Shinobu's tight embrace, his weariness came crashing down on him and he fell asleep.

Arriving at the nurse's office, Shinobu threw the door open, "Kusama-sensei! I think Misaki's sick!" he felt genuinely worried for his enamored. It seemed as if his green-eyed beauty was sleep deprived and catching a cold.

"Oh my! Well, why don't we take a look?" The nurse set his book down and rushed over to the bunk Shinobu had set the student down on. Checking the youth's vitals, Nowaki chuckled.

"Why are you laughing! What's wrong with him?" Shinobu wasn't pleased with the way the nurse was handling the situation.

"Excuse me, Takatsuki-kun, he's fine. I think he's probably just tired. Probably didn't get enough sleep last night? He'll be fine though, you should go back to class. I'll keep an eye on him."

"No, Sensei, its fine. I'll stay." He knew this would be a good chance to hang around Misaki-kun, but it would take a few convincing words to get Kusama-sensei off his back. The gentle giant was always trying to get Shinobu back to class after the youth had gotten into a fight. The raven-haired nurse was always giving him speeches about appreciating school because not everyone was lucky enough to go to Highschool. Countless times had the nurse retold the tale of how Kamijou-sensei had been the one to aid Nowaki in passing his Highschool Proficiency Exams because he'd dropped out after Middle chool. But Shinobu was almost fed up with these stories and decided to try a different approach.

Offering the big friendly giant a sincere face, the teen said, "I know you have some meetings to be attending soon, so I'll just stay here and make sure he's okay when he wakes up. It'll be fine Kusama-sensei." To add effect, Shinobu patted Misaki's head gently and lovingly.

"Oh, you're right! I do have a meeting and I'm almost late! I better get going now. Take care of him, okay?" And with that the nurse was gone and the two teens were alone.

_Alone._

Shinobu gasped, he hadn't realized how empty the nurse's office was. There were no classes to rush off to. No people asking for notes they'd missed. No distractions. No anything. Nothing was going to get in the way of his alone time with the only person he wanted to be with.

They joy that was filling the lucid teen's chest was almost unbearable. He wanted to freeze time and just stay like this forever. Everything was so calm and peaceful. Although it was still early afternoon, the sky was dark, clouds had rolled in and it seemed that it would snow pretty hard later on tonight. The only sounds that could be heard were: the hum of a radiator, the light snores coming from Misaki and the pounding heartbeat of Shinobu.

After what seemed like hours, Misaki stirred. Sniffling and shifting in the cot, the emerald eyed teen opened his eyes, still hazy and unfocused. Taking in his surroundings, the shorter of the two didn't recognize where he was. What threw him off even more was seeing Shinobu sitting right next to him.

"Ah! Misaki-kun you're awake! I was so worried for a moment! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you need some water?" In the back of his mind, Shinobu scolded himself for being so pushy, but quickly brushed it aside. He would finally be able to  _talk_  to Misaki. He felt absolutely thrilled.

Misaki, on the other hand was about to burst from anger. Why wouldn't this kid leave him alone! He certainly didn't know him from anywhere other than school, so why was he always wanting to talk to him? Sure he was thankful to the guy for bringing him to the nurse's office and would offer his thanks later, but at the moment it was just too much. With all these thoughts buzzing around his mind, Misaki could only give a nod as his reply. Maybe some water would calm his nerves. He certainly didn't want to start a brawl with this kid, especially at school. After taking the water, Misaki offered a quiet thanks, and drank it slowly. Feeling more in control of himself, he decided it would be safe to speak now.

"So, why are you here?"  _'Crap, why did I say it like that?'_  He'd wanted to sound a little more polite, his mind didn't care for being "polite" at the moment.

Shinobu let out a chuckle, - which came out sounding more nervous than he anticipated - and asked, "What do you mean?"

Misaki was starting to get a little irritated, "You know what I mean, why in the world are you still here? I've probably been sleeping for hours and you've been here the whole time? Why are you always trying to get so close to me?"

Even though Shinobu knew it was silly, he still felt hurt; and was surprised that Misaki hadn't caught on yet.  _But that's to be expected, I haven't confessed to him yet,_ he thought.  _Maybe I should do it now? No! Why would I do that? I've never even had a decent conversation with him. But I love him! He deserves to know. Right? What is he thinks I'm a creep? I couldn't live with that, I want to see him happy and smiling in my arms. That won't happen if I don't confess right n-..._

The dirty blonde's silent  _Mein Kampf_  went on while Misaki's impatience grew. He wanted the kid to say  _something. Anything_  to get rid of the awkwardness that had nearly engulfed the warm nurse's office. He'd noticed that Shinobu was seemingly having a hard time deciding what to say and this only managed to confuse the green-eyed teen even more. He checked his watch, and decided that - since school would be letting out in 15 minutes - he would ask Usagi-san to ask Kamijou Sensei for today's notes because Misaki had "left early due to a fever". Maybe he'd ask for the jacket another day.

Shinobu had apparently found his resolve and began to speak when Misaki interrupted him, "Well, thank you very much for bringing me here. I'm sorry you had to carry me all the way, but I deeply appreciate it." He gave a low, but short, bow before he stood up to gather his things. Turning of his heel, the brunette tried to walk as quickly and calmly as he could without trying to seem evasive. Unfortunately, however, Shinobu had other plans. He reached out and kept Misaki from moving by the elbow.

"Wait, I- I, just..."the teen's face was starting to blush a soft pink and Misaki was thoroughly baffled.

"Um, I really should get going, so-" Misaki had noticed that the atmosphere had started to change and all he wanted right now was to get away from it. He tried of thinking of some way to get out but his thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected outburst,

"Okay! I'll just say it! Takahashi Misaki, I like you! I like you a lot! I don't just  _like_  you I  _ **love**_  you. I want to be with you all the time and get to know you personally. I want to know everything about you. I want to be there for you and I want you to be there for me. Even though I don't get to see you all that often, when I do, every bad thing that's going wrong in my life in blown away by you. I don't really understand what it is, but I just can't help falling in love with you.

"I understand this is so sudden and you might think I'm creepy, but Takahashi Misaki, will you go out with me?"


	2. All Shook Up

"...will you please go out with me?"

To say the least, I was shocked. After that, I couldn't tell you much more. I had no idea of what I was supposed to say.  _What do you say in a situation like this? What do I do? Don't I have to reply_   _to his c-confession? How would I do that? I could never say yes, but saying no right now would be infinitely rude. I can't believe my first confession is from a guy! Does that mean-_

Misaki kept his head down, not knowing how to reply to Shinobu's sudden confession. The dirty blonde was, as well, looking away and fidgeting with his feet and realized he was still holding Misaki by the elbow. Quickly retracting his hand and fumbling with his fingers, he offered a chuckle to try to lighten the mood, "Heh, well, you don't have to reply now. You must obviously be really confused, but how about we go for some coffee or lunch this weekend? I'd really like to talk to you some more. Can I get your number and call you tonight?"

The baffled doe eyed teen didn't know what to say, it was just his phone number - that wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Maybe if they did manage to get coffee or something, Misaki could get his thoughts in order and decline the offer, in a respectable and polite way. "I guess that would be fine, then."

In sheepish silence the two teens exchanged numbers. Misaki was the first to leave, as Shinobu explained he needed to speak with Kusama-sensei when said nurse returned from his meeting.

As Misaki walked out of the building towards the entrance, he felt knocked out-of-place. Like his life wouldn't, or more appropriately,  _couldn't_  be the same. It wasn't like he was upset that a  _guy_  had asked him o _ut,_  no, he had known guys could like each other for a long time now; it was because Shinobu Takatsuki had been the one to ask him out. Although Misaki didn't know exactly what the kid was always up to, he'd heard enough stories.

Of course everyone knew he was the only son, and second child of Dean Takatsuki - being the younger brother of Takatsuki-sensei, the math teacher. You also had to have lived in a cave to not know that his gang was well-known on this side of Tokyo. Although Shinobu, seemed approachable, once you find yourself of his bad side you might as well be dead. He was apparently an expert in the arts of Aikido and Judo, anyone who even though of standing in the group's way would be smothered to pieces.

* * *

The first time Misaki had actually seen one of these fights was after watching the premier of  _The Box That Houses The Moon_  with Takahiro - Usagi-san was required to attend the premier in Hokkaido. At first Takahiro tried to break it up but, after a futile attempt and broken glasses, he resorted to calling the police; the fight had escalated since, and an ambulance was even called in. Many of the kids were detained - including Shinobu - and even hospitalized. After filing a report, Takahiro and Misaki returned home.

* * *

So it defyied logic for the humble and innocent Misaki to even be seen around such a violent character like Shinobu. Misaki had a good reputation going, never once being sent to the Principal's office - ever. The only time the verdant eyed youth had every been sent, was back in the third grade, when they told him he could go home early because his parents had died in a crash.

Instead of harping on such a sad subject, Misaki walked rather quickly to reach the front gate. Expecting to see Takahiro there to pick him up, Misaki was surprised when his eyes zoned in on a familiar red sports car and a certain author leaning against the car looking a measure less supercilious than he usually did.

"Ah! Usagi-san? What are you doing here? Is Niichan alright?" Akihiko had popped the trunk and Misaki put his things in, and walked around the car to get in.

"Good afternoon, Misaki. No Takahiro is fine, but his flight got cancelled because of the snow storm coming in so he'll be out all weekend." Even the usually unfazed Usami Akihiko sounded deflated. "But, its alright! Maybe we could hang out or something. You definitely need a new jacket, it's too cold for sweaters. Want to go get one now; before the storm comes?"

"I would like a new one, but only if its okay with you. And also, could you call Kamijou-sensei and tell him I had to leave because I wasn't feeling well?"

"Well, sure, but why did you leave class in the first place?"

 _Why do you have to ask that?! If I tell him that I didn't get enough sleep, he'll ask why and then what do I say? I can't just tell him that they were 'too noisy' last night and kept me up!_ Misaki kept getting flustered and didn't reply so Akihiko let that subject drop, and picked up another one instead.

"So are you okay? Did the nurse check you out? I hope you're not catching a cold."

"No, it's not that. I was just really tired." Misaki decided to skip the part where he passed out and Shinobu had to carry him to the nurse's office and kept on talking. "Kusama-sensei, actually had to go, but I think he checked me while I was asleep." This conversation seemed to be going downhill as well, but Misaki sighed in relief when Akihiko pulled into a parking spot at the mall.

* * *

They didn't spend too long looking for a nice winter coat, Akihiko had immediately found a brown washed-out pea coat with shiny buttons that he thought Misaki would look great in. After purchasing it, they headed towards the food court and bought some Korean food and ate.

"Umm, Usagi-san? Can I ask you something?"

Akihiko had been reading a text sent by Aikawa, but welcomed the distraction because said editor wanted to make changes to a chapter Takahiro had helped him on - which wasn't going to happen. "Of course, Misaki. What's up?" Akihiko would answer any question the teen had because the novelist thought of the youth as his own little brother; but seeing the rising blush on the green eyes teen's cheeks, he started feeling a little uneasy.

Misaki didn't know exactly how he was going to explain what he was about to say, and even the thought about confessions and love made him blush; so he decided to just say it straight. "Okay, so there's this kid at school and he's the Dean's son  _and_ he's a big trouble maker. I try to stay away from him as much as possible, but the thing is - he  _likes_ me! He asked me out today! And I have no clue what to do because, what if I get in trouble for rejecting him or something?!"

Akihiko was a little surprised to hear something like this come from Misaki, so it was a little difficult not to laugh.

"Usagi-san! I'm serious! I don't know what to do!"

"I know, Misaki. I understand, it's just..." the novelist snickered again. "So, is it safe to say that you don't know - what's his name?"

"Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Hey, isn't that the Dean's last name?"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki was starting to flush - Akihiko was making a fool out of him like always.

"Okay, okay! So is it safe to say that you don't know this Takatsuki-kun very well, yeah?" Akihiko was done with games, there were serious things to discuss now. A known delinquent had asked out his boyfriend's younger brother. Said delinquent was the son of the Dean in one of Tokyo's most prestigious High schools, and Misaki seemingly wanted nothing to do with the cad. But the raw little junior was so particular on manners that he would rather accept the confession than outright say no - even if the youth wanted to. So, Akihiko thought of the most fair resolution possible. "Well, the answer's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"Eh?" Misaki was confused, if there was an obvious answer, he would've tried it already!

Akihiko sighed.  _'Just like his brother,'_ Both of the Takahashi brothers were undeniably adorable, however, both were extremely aloof. Back in Highschool - even after Akihiko considered them to be dating, it took Takahiro  _three months_  to realize that now, they weren't 'just friends' anymore. "Misaki, I think you should give it a shot." He stated bluntly.

"Wha- So are you say-!?" the youngster was appalled!  _'What does he mean? Give it a shot? You've gotta be kidding me, really?'_

Misaki's thoughts were interrupted as Akihiko continued to speak. "Yes, I am saying you should try it out. Now, I'm not saying you have to like him, or let him force feelings on you.  _But,_  even though it might not seem like it, Shinobu needed a lot of courage to even begin to ask you out. It's only fair that you give him a chance. Of course, if things don't work out, you can reject him in as kind a way as possible. Even if he is hurt a little, you still left him with a nice memory of when you two enjoyed a nice lunch or movie together. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Still Misaki was a little inadmissible , but now Usagi-san had stood up and they were returning home. He would think about it some more after he took a nice hot bath.

* * *

Misaki gathered his toiletries and headed for his bathroom, taking his phone with him incase his brother called. After the brunette had settled down and was peacefully soaking in the tub, the phone chimed and Misaki quickly flipped it open thinking it was his brother.

"G-Good evening, Misaki!" there was a shakey voice on the other side of the line, Misaki didn't really recognise.

"Uh, hello. Who is this?"

"It's Shinobu, silly! Takatsuki Shinobu."

Misaki shifted in the tub, "Oh! H-Hey there, Takatsuki-kun. How's it going" Things felt a little awkward and a faint blush was starting to tint Misaki's cheeks.

"You can call me S-Shinobu. I'm doing well. What about you? Did I call at a bad time? It sounds like you're in a b-bathroom."

"Oh, well, you aren't bothering me, I'm just taking a bath right now."

"R-right now?! You didn't have to pick up if you were busy! Well, I'll call you whe-" on the other end of the line, Shinobu was blushing ear to ear.

"No, no! It's fine, really I needed to get out soon anyways." The youth lied, "So what did you call for?"

"Oh, w-well, I was wondering at what time I should pick you up tomorrow? I'm not sure if you wanted to go out for lunch or maybe dinner?"

"Oh, that," Misaki had almost forgotten! He hadn't even thought about the  _details_  of the date itself, but harped more of the fact that  _Shinobu_  had been the one to ask him out. "Well, I don't really mind, even if it's just a coffee shop I'll be fine."

"Hmm. Is it alright if I pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay well, I'll come around 2 o'clock. Is that cool?"

"Totally fine,"

"Then, I'll leave you to your b-bath. Goodnight M-Misaki."

And before he could think anything else, Shinobu hung up.  _Doesn't he need my address?_ But instead of worrying so much, Misaki let it go.  _I'll just call him later._

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinobu was bouncing off the walls at his house. Making sure he had money for tomorrow, picking out a nice outfit, and even going out to make sure his car was full of gas. He wanted to be sure everything went perfectly on his ' _first date with Misaki!'_  The dirty-blonde teen even ignored his friends incessant calls to go out drinking; something which had never been heard of before, but Shinobu didn't want to be recovering from a hangover before picking up his date. Likewise, he wouldn't sneak out to go smoking or stay out late with friends.

Shinobu's father noticed his son's strange actions and was confused about what had changed his son's heart tonight, but to whatever it may be he was very pleased that his son was home with him. Risako never came home now that she was married to Yo, but the Dean couldn't complain; all he wished was that they would enjoy every moment of their life together. And that, eventually, Shinobu would calm down and find his significant other; have children and become well-versed in the paths and roads of life. He knew his son was smart and had the potential to do great things in life, but ever since the death of his mother, Shinobu became a very indignant towards the world.

As they sat down to eat dinner in a comfortable silence, the Dean decided that now would be a good time to ask about recent events in his son's life. "So, Shinobu, what's got you so giddy this evening?"

"Huh, what? Erm, nothing."

"Now, son. Don't lie to me, I know somethings up, and I want to know." Either Shinobu was terrible at lying, or the old man had been in education so long, that he knew whether someone was lying just be listening to their voice. He studied his son's face as well and noticed an unfamiliar flush spreading across the boy's features.

"Well, I'm actually going on a date tomorrow - but it's not actually a date, you see; I'm trying to explain to the person why I really want to go out with him." His usually stolid son's face was starting to bubble with excitement. Although the Dean was more of a traditional man himself, seeing his son so happy pleased him, so he wouldn't question his son on the fact he'd asked out a guy. And as he thought about it some more, the old man felt a fuzzy sense of déjà vu. As if something like this had happened before, but not quite. A name popped into his mind but his aged mind couldn't place where exactly it went, so he decided to ask.

"Does this have anything to do with that Misaki-kun you always talk about?" The name didn't feel so foreign now that he had spoken it.

And now his son was elated about the topic, explaining his 'big plans' and even summarizing what he would say to Misaki. Most of the one way conversation was zoned out because the Dean was basking in the happiness of hearing his son's calm voice. Usually the teen woud yell and stomp throughout the house, and if not, the scandals - or inappropriately entitled 'friends' - would trash the entire house and leave just as quickly as they came. So, obviously the Dean was enjoying himself.

"Ah, well, Dad. I'm gonna go to bed so I can be fully rested for tomorrow. G'night."

"Night, son. Ah! Do you know how to get to Misaki-kun's house?"

"..."

"Ha. Well, it's getting pretty late, so why don't you wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess," the once perked up teen was now deflated. As Shinobu retreated to his room, his phone started vibrating in his pocket, surprising him. Flipping it open with an annoyed attitude, he expected the call to be from another one of his pals. But to his surprise, it was from the only person he really wanted to talk to at the moment. Flying down the stairs he called out, "Dad! Misaki's calling!"

And the only thing the Dean could do was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unf. Was that not enough? I don't really think it is... :( The next chapter should be better! I hope... If this was a disappointing chapter... I'm so sorry! But keep reading, I think it'll get better.
> 
> Again, Thanks!


	3. Anyplace Is Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my glob... i feel so bad, i started over with this again like forever ago, if you've followed me on ff . net, i'm up to chapter 8. I'll post the next few chapters in the following days... sorry so much for not updating! I just haven't been on this site in forever

* * *

"Ah, Hello?" A timid voice spoke.

"Misaki! Its great you called! I forgot to ask for your address!" Shinobu was too elated, his happiness resonating throughout his voice.

The two chatted a for a while, and Shinobu made sure he didn't spill a single detail about tomorrow's date. Misaki had hinted interest in the topic and although it hurt Shinobu to keep a secret from his love, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. Misaki added that, when he arrived to the condo, not to think Misaki was rich or anything. It was just his brother's boyfriend was  _'that extremely popular novelist, Usami Akihiko.'_ Shinobu understood and they parted after half an hour, leaving a flustered brunette to worry about tomorrow, and an ecstatic dirty blonde eager for tomorrow to come.

* * *

"Shinobu! That place was delicious! Why haven't you taken me there yet?" Misaki pouted, his cheeks and nose flushed red from the cold. They were walking back from a popular Italian place towards Shinobu's car. It was freezing outside and their hands and arms tangled together searching out for each other's warmth.

"Well, I like to keep it special for my special little Misaki." Shinobu purred and planted a kiss on Misaki's forehead. Eliciting a gasp from his lover.

"Shinobu, I-"

"Why if it isn't our beloved Aniki. And whose this, his girlfriend?" Out of no where Misaki was jerked from Shinobu's arms and tossed to another person, presumably a shatei, standing at the flank of the 'leader'.

"Naw, Kyoudai. This is a guy!" chuckled the young boy. A cigarette hanging loosly on his lips.

"Oh really? Now that's a surprise. Tsk, Shinobu, what have you gotten yourself into? You know what happens to the loved ones of  _traitors_." Shinobu recognized the smirk on the presumed leaders lips.

"Takafumi, what the hell are you doing? What do you want?" He was getting mad, ' _How the hell, did they find us? They better not touch one hair on Misaki's head or they're all gonna die.'_

"What's this, Aniki doesn't want to see us? And we come all the way here to deliver an important message to you. You really should consider our sacrifice." By now, Misaki was couging up a storm, which seemed to bother the teen who was detaining him.

"Shut the fuck up, whore,"

"If you touch him, I'll kill you." Shinobu growled. His temper running short. The teen backed down, but now Takafumi blocked his vision again.

"Now, now Shikki. We won't bother you any longer. Its just that Yukina-kun wanted us to remind you of what could happen if you don't stop messing around with this bitch and get your ass back to where you belong." Shinobu's arms were twisted behind him and before he realized, he had his nose to the wall and let out a pained grunt. Misaki whimpered out of surprise and fear for his lover, which made Shinobu's senses sharpen to make sure Misaki wasn't hurt. "If you need any help, you know where to find us." Before departing, Takafumi jabbed his fist into Shinobu's stomache, and all the dirty blonde could see was black.

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat to the sound of his incessant alarm clock, Shinobu quickly got out of bed to splash some cold water of his face. ' _It was a dream, just a dream. Calm down Shinobu! It was just a dream. Yukina isn't even the Oyabun yet, just a dream.'_ The water felt good on Shinobu's face, calming his haywired nerves. Why would he have a dream like that? Yukina and him were best friends. Sure he could dream up Takafumi like that, that bear of a man scared him just by breathing. But Yukina? Weird.

It was currently 10:30 in the morning.  _Three more hours_ , sighed Shinobu. He decided to take is slow. Eating the breakfast left out for him while watching Tv, Shinobu tried to no get too excited for his and Misaki's date. He didn't want to come out as strongly as he did when he confessed to the brunette. No, he wanted the day to be cool and casual, after he put the dishes away he stepped out onto the balcony for a quick smoke. Thankfully his father wasn't around to pester him.

Misaki probably knew he was a delinquient. He sighed,  _'maybe that's why he's always seemed to avoid me.'_  This was going to be hard, he thought.  _'But I have to get him to like me back. I'm determined to do so. I like him so much, I want to be with him.'_ Drawing in one last breath, he stubbed the fag out, and walked back inside. Still unable to keep his mind on anything other than his date with Misaki, he had an idea.  _'Maybe I should buy him a present! But what? Maybe a necklace?'_  Thoughts still running through his mind, Shinobu hopped into the shower and got ready.

Once he deemed himself presentable, he grabbed his wallet and keys and locked the door behind him. Determined to sweep Misaki off his feet  _tonight_ , he double checked reservations, and bought Misaki a gift. It was now 1:30 and he headed to the Usami residence.

* * *

_'Why is it so bright?'_ Thought Misaki, struggling to free himself of his covers. He felt much better, he'd actually gotten rest last night and felt refreshed. Slipping on his slippers, the teen shuffled to the bathroom. Once he finished, he carefully put his ear to the door and listened. Making sure no editors, journalists or people of the like were home. Many a Saturday morning had these kind of people barged into Usagi's house looking for something release to the press. When he was younger, the middle schooler at the time had accidently hinted at Takahiro and Usagi's relationship. Thankfully Takahiro and Aikawa had shut him up quickly before he could do anymore. And now that he had gotten older, a lot of the female and a handful of male reporters would give him unwelcomed looks which disgruntled the teen for the rest of the day.

Unfortunatly, Misaki heard a voice other than Usagi-san's and sighed. He'd have to use the hallway. Usually Misaki enjoyed talking to Usagi-san before starting his day They would enjoy a pleasant conversation or watch the news before the teen prepared breakfast. Instead he opened the door and headed towards the hallway that cut through the living room, dining room and lead to the kitchen. Once in the safety of said room. The teen set to work. Takahiro seemingly wasn't home yet, so the youth began preparing for two. Usagi then came in with two coffee cups.  _Wait, what? Two cups?_ Usagi never offered those people his precious coffee. Takahiro didn't like coffee, and Kamijou-sensei didn't like the kind of coffee Usagi-san had.

"Well, hi there sleeping beauty. Its nice to see you finally up." The novelist snickered.

"Usagi-san, why-" ' _What's going on!'_  thought Misaki.

"Misaki, do you know what time it is? Why in the world are you making breakfast?" Without another word, the older man left with the two cups he brought in, now full with coffee.

"Usagi-saan!" Turning off the stove, Misaki quickly walked after the novelist to recieve who ever this guest was. But stopped short after seeing the guest was none other than Shinobu.

"Good afternoon, Misaki!" smiled Shinobu, he set the coffee down and walked over to the boy. Hugging him, he didn't even bother to ask if the brunette was ready. Said teen was clad in a-little-too-short shorts, an old Za Khan t-shirt and and oh-so-adorable touch of bed head - obviously not ready. Instead choosing the question, "How about you go get ready? I'll wait." the grey eyed, teen smiled to his enamored and let him go to tidy himself up.

Sitting himself back down on the couch Shinobu smiled to himself,  _'I love him so much.'_ Thoughts of Misaki circled around his head as he gazed out the window.

"Shinobu-kun, if you'll excuse me, do you smoke?" Usagi said, interrupting the teens thoughts. He hadn't noticed when the teen came to the house, but when the blonde stood and roused the air, he could faintly smell a trace of nicotine emmitting from the boy's clothes.

"Ah, Usami-san, yes I do." Shinobu felt a little ashamed to admit this infront of this great author. He'd started at 15 and enjoyed the activity very much. At first he'd take in a pack a day, but lately he'd cut down greatly to 3 or 4 a day, the time he spent smoking was very calming. There were times when he'd get into fights over ridiculous things and he felt as if his nerves would drive him over a cliff. All he needed to do was spend a few minutes smoking, thinking about what he did and afterwards he would feel much better. It wasn't like a great need, it was just something like coffee, instead of keeping him awake, it would keep him calm.

_'Crap'_ thought Akihiko. Taking a sip of coffee, he sighed. Shinobu would need to stop that, atleast around Misaki. "Takatsuki-kun," the author started, slightly using his authorative voice, "when Misaki, was very young, he had very serious heart problems and sleeping apnea. He's fine now, but his lungs are very weak, he can't inhale strong perfumes or smoke, if the level of the fumes are really bad he starts to cough and if it gets bad enough, he coughs up blood. I love Misaki like a little brother and had to quit smoking to allow him to live here, so I ask that if you're going to be around him, to refrain from smoking."

Shinobu's heart stopped. That's why his love was coughing so violently in his dream. And  _that's_ probably why he tried to stay away from him yesterday. A huge guilt landed on the teens chest. He could be causing his beloved harm by being around him.

At that moment, Misaki came. Adjusting the strap of his bag and giving a shy smile to Shinobu. Before Akihiko picked up the cups to leave, he gave Shinobu a quick stern look before his expression turned into that of a playful one. "Misaki, I'm taking Takahiro out tonight, and we won't be back until tomorrow. Don't wreck the house while we're gone." He gave them both a wink and went to the kitchen.

"Shall we go?" Shinobu inquired.

"Umm, yeah." Misaki said nervously. While Misaki was getting ready, he realized something very important. This was his first date. Ever. He'd never gone on a date with anyone before. Ever. And here he was standing in the elevator with a guy who he never would've dreamed to ask him out on a date. When the doors opened, Misaki realized they were in the parking garage. "Woah! You have a car?"

Shinobu chuckled, ' _Misaki's just too cute!'_ he thought and regained his composure before speaking. "Yeah, it was my birthday present." As they got into the car Shinobu thanked himself for never smoking inside the car. It still had that 'new car scent' although Shinobu did use his car - the teen preferred to walk or take public transportation with friends. He never allowed them inside his car. He wanted to keep it in good shape for when he got older. It was now 3:15 and the movie would be starting in 30 minutes. Sadly they'd have to skip one thing of the agenda, but Shinobu didn't mind. While planning, the dirty-blonde was worried Misaki might get sick, as, earlier that day he took said teen to the nurse's office. But luckily what Misaki needed was sleep and the youth looked fresh and ready for the day. .

At a stoplight, Shinobu said, "I don't think I need to ask, judging by those Za Khan buttons and your shirt earlier, but you  _do_  like Za Khan, right?"

Misaki nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I love it! I've been busy lately and haven't been able to see the anime movie, but Todo-kun offered to go see it again with me soon. He said it was really good." Misaki's interest was sparked,  _'Does Takatsuki-kun like_ _Za Khan_ _too?'_

_'Yes!'_ Thought Shinobu. The teen himself enjoyed Shounen manga very much and was happy to know there was an anime movie of the genre out. He'd overheard Misaki once, talking to Todo most likely, and the brunette seemed very interested in the series. "Well, I haven't read Ijuuin-sensei's stuff lately, I did read it when I was little. But I  _do_ like Shounen." the chatted a little more and then stopped. Both seemingly comfortable with the silence.

As Misaki stared out the window, he started thinking. Thinking hard. Why did he agree so easily to go on a date with this guy? He stole a glance at the boy from his peripheral vision. Although Shinobu looked comfortable, there was an obvious layer of muscle under his skin. Thick muscle. It was almost intimidating, Misaki recalled how easily the blonde had picked him up yesterday. The few seconds Misaki spend looking at his face then, found no strife or struggle. Now looking in more detail, Shinobu's face had a youthful side to it. However, his features hinted a past misery or tribulation, something had worn the dirty blonde's features into distress. The affliction was covered up well, but could be found if you looked close enough. He wondered what possibly could've made a person so young seem so jaded? When Misaki had seen Shinobu during school, either when the kid was in a fight or dealing with teachers, the grey eyed teen's oculars were usually piercing and stone cold, however, Misaki noticed, that when those same eyes were directed at him, they were as interesting as liquid mercury. Burning, moving, and seeking. For what? The brunette had not the slightest idea, there was so much area inside those eyes. They held kindness and longing, insanity and friendlyness - the verdant eyed teen shook the embarrassing feelings out of his head.

_'This is ridiculous.'_  he thought.

They arrive at the movie theatre 15 minutes early, enough time to buy snacks and hopefully get good seats. They ended up on the wrong side of the theatre and find House 16 instead of 6. They joke around a little and when they arrive to the right house, a bright smile covers the brunette's face with hands shaking in anticipation and excitement. Shinobu smiles at the brunette and they walk in. The abode isn't as full as they thought and good seats were found. They chatted during previews and Misaki explained that this movie was over Volume 3 and included some stuff from the 2.5 extra. Luckily, Shinobu had read up to Volume 11 and knew what was going on. Once the previews were over, the green eyed teen squealed and immediatley shut up. The taller of the two chuckled at the one sitting next to him and payed attention.

* * *

"That. Was. AMAZING!" exclaimed Misaki, he was elated. "The detail and closeness to the manga was amazing! Didn't that food look  **so** good?! I just want to eat it all!" Shinobu nodded and took out his phone to check the time. Then, out of nowhere, Misaki's stomach rumbled and the grey eyed teen laughed. "Hey! That food was just  **too**  good looking. I wonder how Ijuuin-sensei does it!" To emphasize the first statement, the shorter of the two's stomach grumbled again and louder than before.

Blushing from the cold and embarrassment, Misaki tried to hide it with his arms and Shinobu smirked, "Well good thing I made reservations, yeah?" letting out a light laugh, he opened the door for Misaki. Then got inside and started the car. "Are you allergic to anything?" The teen nodded no and before departing, Shinobu sent a quick text. "That was a good movie, I forgot that Hamako-chan wanted to become Sous Chef and accuse Kajiwara-san of sneazing on the cake. It really surprised me."

"Right?! I knew Hamako was bad from the start, the way she would obsess over how Kajiwara-san  _'never does things the right way.'"_ Misaki imitated in the girly voice used by the seiyuu.

The two laughed and kept pointing out the flaws and pros of the movie. Misaki had totally forgotten this was a date, he never imagined this could be so fun until Shinobu came up to a rather large resturant with an equally large fountain accenting the front of it. Studying it more in detail, Misaki noticed medium sized lions spewing out water into the fountain and gasped. "It everything alright?" Shinobu asked.

"T-t-they-there-they're lions!" the suspicious teen quickly unfastened his seatbelt and ran up to the figures. Not believing his eyes, he reached out to touch one. Feeling the rough stone under his fingertips, the youth still couldn't believe his eyes. The fountain was beautiful, the sides were slightly frozen over and covered in a thin layer of snow. Looking up, and searching for Shinobu, Misaki found the other smiling faintly at him, his eyes that interesting color of mercury. Blushing, Misaki walked back towards the car.

"Where are you going?' the taller one asked. "Hurry up, its cold." he walked towards the entrance and motioned for Misaki to follow him.

"What? We're going in there?!"  _'We can't possibly be... but he just opened the door.'_ the teen blushed when Shinobu sent him a pout and waved for him impatiently. Quickly, yet carefully, Misaki jogged up to the entrance and walked inside. Eyes gaping wide, Misaki stood in shock.

* * *

 

**So I found out something VERY interesting. If you all don't know, in Japan there is this 'organization' called Yakuza. Its basically our equivalent of a Mafia. They're basically organized crime people, not like gangs that just shoot people cause they want to. They're like old fashioned and have very strict rules and guidelines. Anywho, apparently the leader of the Yamaguchi family (currently the biggest Yakuza organization) his name is Shinobu!**  
Anyways, if you're interested I suggest learning about it. They're talked about a lot in animes and mangas and live things because in Japan is part of daily life, a lot of their activites and recent going ons are features on the news and in magazines. It's not like you need to be really afraid of them, the Yamaguchi-gumi helped out the 2011 earthquake victims by sending food and supplies because the government was slow in doing so themselves. As long as you stay out of their way they won't bother you, unless you're caught in the wrong place at the wrong time of course. But yesh. Pretty cool, no?  
Now Shinobu is obviously  _**not** _ **in a yakuza, but you all know those wannabee ones right? Its something like that. The young "yakuza" s are more like gangs in the sense they have no clue what they're doing.**

**'Aniki' means 'older brother' kinda the equal of 'sempai' and yakuza thungs use it to address their higher ups in a more casual manner. 'Kyoudai' is the more respectful way to say it.**

**'Shatei' is the equal of 'Kouhai" but it doesn't mean little brother, its just like a subrdinate kind of word.**

**'Oyabun' is the main leader, in yakuza terms its the "family leader" hahahaha and YES "Yukina is next in line" so who can guess who Takafumi is?**

**So... in Japan you can't get you're license until 18 but whatever! Its AU, k?**

**'Sous Chef' Its 3rd in line from Executive Chef after 'Chef de Cuisine' and before 'Chef de Froid' they basically train the other cooks and kitchen staff and are second in line of running the kitchen.**

**'Seiyuu' a japanese voice actor.**


	4. Because Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i said I'd post this chapter the next day like a few days ago... i'm so sorry.

**A/N: ^o^ Rating is M now.**

* * *

 

The place was beautiful, it was obviously Japanese themed, but also had an old Greek or roman feel. There were pedestals holding up beautiful arrangements, however, a little pool located to the side was filled with koi, large and small. Looking up, Misaki didn't realize how large the place actually was, the ceiling was immensly tall and was dome-shaped. under the dome were a few tables scattered apart with pure white table cloths and further back, Misaki could see the place went on far back. There was a hallway that connected their current location to a place outside. The place was closed in and contained a fireplace, with more white tables scattered around. Many waiters walked in and out of the rooms in the hallways, they were most likely private booths. Bringing his attention back closer to him, Misaki noticed Shinobu talking to the host. When they finished, the host escorted them to their table. On the way, Misaki observed that the main part of the resturant, where the dome ceiling was, was much wider than he thought as the tables stretched far into both sides. On one side was a person playing a grand piano, while on the other, a beautiful woman was singing. They seemed to be preforming in harmony to each other, creating a beautiful sound that danced through the dining hall.

As they continued walking, Misaki believed the host had the wrong person when he was directed into one of the private rooms. Peering inside, he found Shinobu pulling out a chair for him. Hesitantly, the teen entered and took the proffered chair. Observing his enviorment, Misaki noticed that the room had the same feel as outside, it was more wide than long and the wall to his right was one of those that was completely a waterfall. From the ceiling down into a small pool before recycling back up. There were naturally growing lillies and leaves that gave the room an earthy scent. Discreet, yet noticable. There was an elegance floating through the atmosphere so great that Misaki felt completly out of place here. Like he didn't belong. Laughing nervously the teen started to get worried.

Smiling, Shinobu asked, "What's so funny?"

"Well, this is hilarious and all but we really should get out of here, no? They might think we're serious." Misaki laughed again, and proceeded to get out of his chair.

"Well, I am serious, Misaki. This is where I reserved us to eat." he replied with a serious and persuading look on his face. "In fact, I've already ordered for the meal to be ready when we got here. But before we eat, I want to give you something." the teen then proceeded to look for said gift. As Shinobu pulled out a small box, the brunette's face went white and Shinobu only chuckled. "Don't worry, it isn't that serious," openening it, voice more sincere, "Although its just a silly little thing, I'd like you to have this." Smiling, he handed it over to Misaki.

The viren eyed teen could only stare in shock. It was just a cute trinket, but it was very pretty at the same time. It was a glass panda on a golden chain with two peridot eyes, Misaki's birthstone. The cute thing even had a little mustache on, it was absolutly adorable and Misaki even blushed. "Why would you, why are you doing all this?" inquired the youth and added under his breath, "I can't return your feelings, I hope you know."

Thankfully, Shinobu didn't notice. He seemed to be piecing his reply together. When he seemed satisfied with what he had to say  
nfessed to you yesterday, I was serious. I'm doing all this because I love you. You might've not believed me yesterday because I just threw my raw feeling at you. For that, I am very sorry and I ask that you might forgive me. I let them out without thinking about the consequences and without thinking about your feelings. However, I cannot regret them Misaki because they were true. I want to be with you so much. It was towards the end of the school year last year when I first saw you, and for the longest time I tried to convince myself that I just thought you looked cool. But as time progressed, I found myself thinking about you more and more. And I hope that you could atleast give this a chance, give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me, and maybe give yourself a chance to find happiness in someone else." there was a light blush dusting his cheeks and the youth backed down, back against the chair and fists on his thighs as he awaited Misaki's reply.

Said brunette was currently blushing up to his ears. 'I wasn't expecting that.' he thought. His mind was scrambling searching for something to say to disrupt the silence that seemed to go on forever. A part of his wanted to get up and throw the necklace in Shinobu's face and yell at him to stop being so ridiculous. To stop having the audacity of thinking it was okay to do this. To stop being so nice to him. 'You can't be so nice to me, I don't deserve it. Stop wasting your time.' Another part wanted to break down and cry, Shinobu's eyes turned into that liqiud mercury, emotion dripping from eyes and flowing through his lips. Misaki couldn't stand it. No one had ever approached him so directly with such intimate feelings. The rest of him was surprised, stunned, shocked, at the directness of Shinobu's statement. How could he be so foward in saying things like that. How could he declare love so easily to someone he hardly knew?

Thankfully, the food came in then. Both letting out an audible sigh as two carts with each of their meals rolled in. The waiters presented their meals and left as swiftly as they came in. The meal consisted of two small seasoned steaks and shrimp, mashed potatoes with gravy, and steamed carrots. The meal was very enticing, it had a certain homemade sent drifted from the plate making Misaki's mouth water a stomach growl more furiously than before. Shinobu gave a gentle.

A still blushing Misaki murmured, "Why are you laughing?"

Either Shinobu didn't hear or just brushed it off and began chowing down on his food happily.

* * *

 

Their last location was a well known pastry shoppe in the area. This was the place Shinobu planned for them to eat dessert because here, 'you could build your dessert out of anything you wanted without worrying if they were going to add something you didn't like.' There were so many different things to choose from, that the brunette just decided to go with white macademia nut cookie dough with vanilla bean ice cream and a spoonful of whipcream. But, because of experience, Shinobu was able to go a little farther. The grey eyed teen chose a lavacake banana split with strawberries and sprinkles. With a light blush still painting his cheeks, Misaki complained, "What! They had strawberries!? Where'd you find those?!" pouting slightly, the brunette eyed the fruit longingly.

"They were by the cherries, you didn't see them?"

"No," still pouting, Misaki shook his head.

"Well, you can have some of mine. I got too many anyway." Before Misaki could say anything in protest, Shinobu plopped a few on the side of Misaki's bowl. "There you go. Better?"

The blush growing brighter, Misaki nodded, "Yes, thank you."

When they left, Shinobu apologized for taking Misaki home so early, it was only about 8:30, but although he wanted to hang out with Misaki more, he didn't want to keep the brunette out too late. Said brunette replies to it as being fine, he had chores to do anyway. Once arriving to the apartment, Misaki insists to go up by himself, and that he would be safe and they both awkwardly seperate ways. Upon arriving to the condo, Misaki notices his brother's bags are still on the couch but remembers that Usagi-san had said they would be staying out tonight. Ditching his own bag on the couch as well, Misaki sets out to begin washing any dishes left out to clean and finds them all to be done. He then proceeds to check if there's enough laundry to do a load and finds there's not enough detergent. Since its too late to be out shopping, Misaki decides to just take a shower and go to bed.

While drying his hair out the brunette thinks back to what Shinobu had said earlier. '... give yourself a chance to find happiness in someone else...' and again all three confliction emotions of angst, sadness and shock took over Misaki's being. 'Like that's gonna happen.' he thought. 'Gonna put that one if the vault for now.' He quickly posted his Za Khan ticket on his wall, set the panda on his desk, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Akihiko POV**

  
I like airports.

Even if there are so many people there all the time, I enjoyed them. People could go on doing their normal thing and no one would bother anyone, unless you needed directions but that's just part of being civilized and it doesn't happen too often. You could zone out everything, be in your own little world and still be a part of society.

If only I could come more often.

Takahiro should be coming soon. The last time I checked, his flight would be arriving is 20 minutes - that was 10 minutes ago. Sighing, I started to think about Misaki, wondering if he was okay.

Shinobu-kun seemed like a halfway decent kid. I explained to him that Misaki had told me about his reputation for getting in fights, and I would not allow Misaki to be steered in that direction as well. I assured him that if any harm would come to Misaki, he would be in more trouble than he could imagine. I was a lawyer, graduated top of my class, he wouldn't be getting away with anything. Furthermore, I made sure he understood that Misaki's going out on a limb with this situation. The brunette was one of the sweetest people I've ever met and very sensitive to the feelings of people around him. Even if the boy didn't want something, so long as to not cause you any harm, he would agree to whatever it is you asked. It would be hard for Shinobu to get Misaki to love him back, but I believed in him.

Misaki is one of those people who always loves others and cares for others, he's very self-sacrificing to give others happiness. To provide joy to others he denies himself. Shinobu seemed to understand what I was saying and nodded when appropriate. I left it at that, bu commented on how weird it was that Misaki hasn't been out of his room so far. Oddly enough, the semmingly stoic teen laughs and says he 'he's most likely still asleep. He looked very tired yesterday.' I guess I didn't catch this yesterday. He looked fine at the restaurant and mall. Maybe he tired himself out when we came back. He began cleaning dilligently and did the laundry, he even ironed my suits. It was normal for Misaki to spend his Fridays cleaning and tidying up, maybe he hadn't gone to sleep until late. I needed to finish a column and closed myself in my room. I've always told the kid to not stay up so late but I was sunk so deep in my work that I didn't notice when he turned off the lights. They were all off by 3:30 this morning but who's to say the boy didn't go to sleep until 2?

"Akihiko!" chirped one of the few favorite voices I knew. Comming back to the present, I looked for it's origin and spotted my bespectacled beauty smiling brightly and waving. Smiling back, it was difficult to hide how relieved I was to see him again.

Once he reached me, I held him tight and gave him a short but loving kiss on the lips after whispering, "I missed you."

Arriving at the condo, we quickly dropped off his bags, but Takahiro insisted that he wanted to clean the house up before leaving. While cleaning, we talked about where we wanted to wat.

"I seriously hope you're not planning on taking me to one of those lavish restaurants you're so keen on going to all the time."

"Oh? And why should I not be?"

"Because every single one of my clients, every single one, took me to their 'favorite restaurants' in the area and every single one was too fancy! Way too fancy! I want to eat something with soul, something greasy, anything other than, 0 calories and 0 trans fat soy products. Urgh!" he was panting slightly and every emotion he felt danced over his features before he resumed putting dishes in the washer.

We decided to eat at a simple diner, and Takahiro seemed to appreciate every bite of food. I never realized how much he disliked those kind of places. I would need to take that into account and remember it for next time. He never mentioned disliking any of the hotels I took his to, so that would be our next stop.

* * *

 

"Ahh, ahhn, Ah! Uuu- Akihiko! Enough, slow down, Plea-mmf!" This was another one of those voices I loved oh so much. I relished in hearing that voice fall from his lips, but couldn't decide wether or not it was his lips or his voice I loved more.

Parting from the kiss I let out a growl, "Takahiro, you look so beautiful." his entire being was flushed in a rosy pink, he was trying oh so hard not to come yet. I smirked and thrust swiftly and more rapidly than before, adding the feeling of stroking his manhood. I was so close as well but didn't want to release just yet. I needed to hear him yell out my name while releasing. Even if it was just one day, it was one day too long to be away from him. He was gasping now and instead of keeping myself up with one arm, I used the other to wrap around his back and pull him foward. With my back against the headboard of the plush queen bed, I now had a front row seat in every little emotion that pranced over his features. "Open your eyes." I whispered, "For me. Please?"

His blush was turning into a strawberry color and hesitantly he opened his left ocular. Letting out a whimper that was edging towards a moan, he shut both eyes tightly. Resulting in a tightened hole where my manhood was currently residing, a harsh groan slipped out and I had to ask him again, encouraging him with a few shallow thrusts. Consequently, his eyes shot open from surprise and continued his moaning, the sound comming from his lips more desperate - pleading.

"Akihiko, please. Ahh! Finish, mmm, already. Let me cum, plea-mmm." he breathlessly begged. I decided that this had gone long enough and switched our positions to finish us off quickly. Pounding into him, I released the restraining grip on his swollen manhood and generated him into a writhing, whimpering, moaning mess beneath me.

* * *

 

He was still whining even after we got out of the shower. Sometimes I really didn't understand him, he'd beg relentlessly about wanting to get off, but once the deed was done, he'd snivel for the remainder of the night about how "short" it was. Hmph, I'll just keep going next time. I thought, no matter what he says.

"Ah, Takahiro, I almost forgot to inform you. Misaki's on a date tonight." I smiled and raised a playful eyebrow to said teen's older brother. However I wasn't expecting the response I recieved.

"WHAT!? What are you talking about? When did he leave? Why didn't he tell me? We have to go get him. Who the hell is he with? Why is he out alone with someone I don't even know? Akihiko," he smacked me on the arm, and continued his rampage, stuffing his toiletries into the duffelbag, "why did you let him go?" Now he was getting dressed in the bathroom while fixing his hair and still yelling, "What if something happens to my Misaki? What am I going to do then? How am I-"

"Takahiro, its fine," approacing him from behind, I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked at him through the reflection on the mirror. "I talked to the kid and he seems to-"

"HE WHAT? Its a guy!? A guy asked out my precious Misaki?!" He jerked himself out of my arms, "Get your clothes on what are you waiting for!? Take me to where they are! Misaki's being forced to do this and we need to go get him."

Wow, I didn't think he'd freak like this, "Takahiro? What's so wrong with Misaki going on a date with a guy? I talked to the kid, and he honestly only has Misaki's well being in mind. Trust me, I know. And you know I know, so what's the problem? They're just going to see a movie Misaki's been wanting to see and going out to eat. He's taking the squirt to the really fancy one in Shibuya, with the lions in the front. I knew Misaki would like that, so he'll be fine." I explained. I wasn't expecting for his to go off, I really wasn't. I mean, isn't he used to guys dating? We've been together since highschool, he's even friends with Hiroki's boyfriend too! Why can't his brother be with a guy as well? "I was the one to tell him to give it a shot, Shinobu-kun had a lot of courage to confess and you know even if Misaki wanted to, he could never hurt anyone's feelings. You know this, Takahiro, so why not? Misaki;s never gone out with anyone before, and the kid's almost 18! Who knows? Maybe he can finally fall in love, and Shinobu-kun can teach him what it's like to be selfish. Learn that its okay to be selfish. And learn that taking is as important as giving, Misaki needs this, Takahiro. Allow him to live a little okay?" I now had said man wrapped in my arms, and he was calming down.

"I suppose you're right," he huffed. Smiling, I gave him a quick kiss, I knew that once I could get a word in, he would understand. My precious, was just a little too dense at times and would need and explanation to understand certain things. Not that I minded it, that fact made him all the more adorable. He opened his mouth to speak again, "So what's his name?"

"Well, he introduced himself as Shinobu, he didn't say his last name. We'll have to ask Misaki tomorrow. 'Kay?" I was now easing him towards the bed so we could finally get some sleep.

"Mmm," he replied. While he took off his clothes, I eased into bed. Patting the space beside me, he slipped in, he'd forgotten his glasses and I slipped them off for him. I assured him that Misaki would be fine, if something happened, the brunette would surley call for help - he might be a people pleaser, but the kid had his boundaries in place. Takahiro agreed and stated that he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. Which was fine by me.

* * *

**lolawlol. that sucked. :( was it good? i don't think it was :(**

**So for my 16th bday, my momma took me on a cruise and thats what we ate. It was gooooood. But we had cheesecake for desert. I just thought it'd be cool if there were a place like that, yeah I know Sweet Cece's (Or menchies... :| ) Has ice cream and cookie dough, but LAVACAKES? And banana split stuff? Whaa?**   
**Haha, how'd you like the uh, you know... *cough*cough* I wanted it to be short b/c I didn't want to take up time thinking through the whole thing.**

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuu! So there's the first chapter... (DidYouLikeIt?)
> 
> I hope you liked it... hmm, i feel like I need to expl- ah!
> 
> Okay, so yeah. Some things will clear up in chapters to come (like Usagi-san and Takahiro's hook up, whaa?) but for now, umm yeah I feel like it went a little too fast, but I guess I'm just not good with begginnings I_I Please let me know if you want me to explain something *or correct something I probably have a lot of grammatical errors* :[ (or make it longer maybe?)
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! X)


End file.
